


Picky Eater

by for2dblacked



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BBC, Big black cock, Blacked, Chubby, Cum Eating, Cum drinking, Extremely Underage, F/M, Food, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Payback, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for2dblacked/pseuds/for2dblacked
Summary: Alice is a bit of a brat and refuses to eat anything her babysitter (Darius) cooks for her. The young black man decides to get her back in the most reprehensible way he can think of.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 19





	Picky Eater

Darius is a broke black 20-year-old college student. Looking for an opportunity to make some extra money, he decided to answer a babysitting ad he saw online. It seemed harmless enough: the couple only had one daughter (a 10-year-old) and it was decent pay. How bad could it be? The young man didn’t realize it at the time, but he had signed up for hell. The parents would disappear for days at a time, with no indication of when they would get home. Which meant poor Darius was basically the young girl’s nanny. He was in charge of everything. Cleaning, helping her with homework, and most annoyingly, cooking.

The young black man wasn’t a bad cook by any stretch. In fact, he was fairly decent by college student standards. The issue wasn’t the chef, it was the clientele. Darius was being forced to cook for a 10-year-old white girl named Annie, one of the brattiest little girls you could ever possibly have the displeasure of meeting. She’s spoiled rotten, taking Darius’s hard work for granted at every turn. She was a chubby little piggy who refused to clean up after herself. But worst of all, Annie was a picky eater.

Every time he’d given her a dish, without fail, she would refuse to eat it. She would pick apart her plate just to find something she didn’t like. The child would pout and pout until she got food she approved of. Most often leading to him having to order takeout. After a few weeks, Darius decided that enough was enough. He was going to teach little Annie a lesson about being picky.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One day, while Annie's parents are out on yet another extended vacation, Darius stared preparing the girl's breakfast as he normally would. Annie’s preferred choice of breakfast was pancakes, with a lot of syrup and butter. Pretty standard fare. But before calling her to come downstairs, the young black man adds a special ingredient to her plate: his fresh cum. He unzips his pants, jerking himself off a bit to reach full mast, and shoots several shots right atop her stack of flapjacks. The thick liquid drips down the sides, resembling the melted butter Annie loves. Just to make sure she doesn’t discover his “addition” immediately, the black youth smeared his warm dick milk all over the top with the back of a spoon, until it completely blended in. After admiring his handiwork, he called Annie downstairs for breakfast.

"Annie, come downstairs, breakfast is ready." Darius yells gleefully. He was finally going to get back at the little white brat he’s had to pamper like a maid for so long.

"Ugh, do you have to be so loud?" Annie groans as she walks into the kitchen. The chubby 10-year-old girl wore a cute pair of pajamas, having only just woken up. She’s still obnoxious, even in her half-asleep state. She sits down at the table and stares at her breakfast intently. Being a picky eater, she studies the pancakes to make sure her personal chef did not include any ingredients that she disliked. Even though it was her favorite breakfast food, she didn’t let her guard down for a moment. But thankfully for the black babysitter, Annie didn’t notice the “special ingredient” he added. After inspecting the plate for an eternity, she picks up her fork and takes a bite of food, unaware that the forkful she picked up had a warm glob of a black man’s milky cum on it. She takes only a few bites before swallowing, not really taking the time to savor the taste. But Annie didn’t seem to suspect a thing.

Considering what he went through to mess with the girl, that annoyed Darius quite a bit. He wanted Annie to really know the taste of his cum before the reveal. Really make her squirm.

"Annie, be sure to chew your food." The babysitter said sternly. "Okay..." Annie mumbles, still half-asleep. She takes another bite of her breakfast, this time chewing slowly. This time, the white girl notices the salty flavor and gives her plate a look of confusion. She could tell something was off about her breakfast, but she just couldn’t place it. Not that she necessarily hated the taste. If it was just... different. Unfamiliar. And the more she tried to figure out exactly what the ingredient was, the more her body was telling her to take another bite.

"Is something wrong?" Darius asked, feigning ignorance. "No, it's nothing..." Annie replies. "it's... good..." The girl took another bite of food. Watching her struggle to figure out the secret ingredient was incredibly erotic. Darius could see little droplets of his cum on Annie's young lips, which she would lick up unconsciously. The picky white brat began to chew slower and slower, trying to decipher the strange taste. Letting the manly taste coat her mouth and pervade her mind.

"It's just..." Annie suddenly says, before pausing, searching for the right words to describe the sensation. "It's a bit salty. But I... like the way it tastes." She continues. "I can't really explain it, but... I really... like it..." The little girl’s words taper off as she willingly takes another bite.

Darius was expecting the child to grimace in disgust. He was expecting the girl to spit it out immediately. He definitely wasn’t expecting little Annie to like the taste of his cum. This threw the young man’s plan entirely out of whack. "So you like it, then?” Darius nervously responds, as to not arouse suspicion. Thinking on his feet, the young black man quickly found an alibi. “W-well, I'm glad! It's a... new secret ingredient I've been wanting to try. And I wanted you to be my first taste tester."

"Oh..." Annie replies, still savoring the flavor of his creamy milk on her tongue. "...it’s n-not bad..." Darius watched as Annie finishes her pancakes. The girl smiles at the babysitter, licking the corner of her mouth. “All done...” The 10-year-old quietly squeaked. This was the first time Annie got though an entire meal of Darius’s without complaining. It seemed like a dream, but it was true: Annie, the plump white brat he had been taking care of, liked the taste of his cum.

A part of him wanted to tell Annie right then and there. It would be worth it just to see the priceless look of shock on her face. But he decided against it. He didn’t want to admit it, but watching the little girl unknowingly eat his cum... it turned Darius on like crazy. This chubby little white 10-year-old just might be a godsend.

"Then I'll use the secret ingredient in your lunch too, okay?" The black babysitter asked.

"Okay..." Annie nodded, totally oblivious to just what she was agreeing to.

After breakfast, Annie headed back upstairs, leaving the cunning black man to come up with a new “recipe” for lunch. Breakfast was just a spur of the moment decision. Now, having seen what he had seen, he had a mission: to humiliate Annie as much as possible. Darius searched online for a while before deciding on the perfect candidate: clam chowder. The color would perfectly blend with his cum, and the dish’s strong taste would mesh well with the salty, musky flavor. He excitedly began preparing the dish.

Making the soup from scratch was much more difficult than Darius had anticipated. But about an hour or two later, he had a pot of delicious clam chowder. Darius quickly grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cabinet and headed for the bathroom. Dropping his pants, he took his big black cock in his hand. While stroking his dick, the young black man tried to imagine busty porn stars and mature women in his mind to quicken the process of cumming. But all of the imaginary scenarios paled in comparison to the idea of chubby little Annie. Darius found himself imagining the underaged white girl sucking his black cock with hungry vigor. Suckling at the tip of his cock like the slutty pig she was. With this as his mental image, the bowl was filled to the brim in no time.

Darius breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to the kitchen. Carefully, the young man prepared a bowl of clam chowder for Annie, half-full. He then poured as much of his cum into her dish as he possibly could. After gently mixing them together, he had a perfect bowl for Annie to enjoy.

After cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen (it was his first time, after all), the black babysitter called Annie downstairs for lunch. Annie ran down the stairs, noticeably livelier than she was at breakfast. She sits down at the table, eager for lunch. As soon as Darius placed the bowl in front of her, she began to pout.

"But... but I don't like clam chowder!" She whined. Darius stared back at the girl, stoically and assertively. "Don’t worry, I think you’ll like this one." 

"Did you use your... special ingredient?" Annie asks, innocently. The girl doesn't seem to notice the erotic implication her question had. "Y-yeah, it's in there." Darius says, still taken aback by her love for his “ingredient”.

"Well... okay... but I'm still not sure about this!" Annie strongly stated, as she took a heaping spoonful of the soup. Studying it from afar, Darius could tell that most of the little girl’s spoon contained his cum. She slowly brought the spoon to her mouth and took a bite. After a brief moment, she swallowed the entire spoonful in one gulp.

"Mmmm...." the 10-year-old cooed with a soft, satisfied moan.

"Well?" The young black man asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah..." Annie says, with her mouth half-full of chowder and cum. "It's so... creamy..." The girl could not believe how good the food tasted. It was like magic! She never liked chowder before this, but now it was like she couldn’t imagine not liking it. She concluded that it was Darius’s secret ingredient. It had to be. Whatever it was, it could make even her least favorite foods delicious. And for a picky eater like herself, that was worth investigating. She would definitely have to look it up later. But for now, the girl happily continued to eat her lunch.

Meanwhile, Darius watched on silently. He hadn't noticed it prior to today, but Annie was definitely his type. She was plump, with a nice, round belly. She was still young, so all that junk food hadn’t done too much damage yet. It did, however, give the girl a plush bubble butt. Soft and smooth. Just looking at her was enough to make Darius hard.

By the end of lunch, Annie had given up using a spoon and decided to just pick up the bowl and let the soup slowly pour into her mouth. She placed the bowl down softly as she lets out a few breathy moans. She has obviously become a bit addicted to the taste, wanting to get as much of it as possible. By the time she was done, the bowl is completely empty. Annie stares at the empty bowl for a moment, before smiling at Darius weakly. "Thank you..." Annie says, looking into his eyes. "Anytime." Darius smiled. The black man watched as the 10-year-old girl waddled up the stairs, practically drunk off of the taste of his cum. "Looks like I have an addict on my hands." Darius quietly laughed to himself.

The next few hours were rather quiet. Darius thought nothing of it at the time, chalking it up to Annie playing on her phone or taking a nap. But in actuality, the young girl was hard at work. She was taking part in some amateur investigative research. She wanted to know the secret ingredient Darius had been putting into her meals. She was obsessed. With the salty flavor. With the thick, milky texture. She wanted to know. The girl searched and searched, combing through what felt like thousands of results. But the answer alluded her. That is, until Annie managed to stumble across an 18+ forum talking about a similar sounding substance they would mix in with food. And it all suddenly clicked. Little Annie was fuming. How could Darius do something like that to her? Making her eat his... she didn’t even want to say it. The 10-year-old white girl had never felt so violated in all her life.

And yet, Annie couldn’t bring herself to feel disgusted. Sure, her trust had been shattered, but Darius’s... “ingredient” was so yummy. And the people online didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Maybe it wasn’t such a big deal after all. Why should she deny herself of a new favorite flavor? And so, she began to do even more research. This time, with instant results. Article after article touting the flavor and thickness of black male cum, explaining why it was so much more superior to any other races’. She discovered videos of white girls of all ages sucking on big black cocks, all for a taste of that delicious man milk. And they made so much delicious cum. Annie’s young mind was exposed to the truth. It wasn’t enough to just have cum. She needed cum from a black man. Like Darius. “I wonder if his is that big? It would have to be, r-right?” The young white girl thought to herself, hypnotized by the videos of throbbing black dicks cumming. She needed to try it again. This time, straight from the source.

Late at night, Darius was watching TV on the couch. He was worried about Annie. Usually, she would have come down for a snack at some point. But he didn’t want to disturb her. She was probably doing something important. But just as the thought crossed the young black man’s mind, he heard Annie walking slowly down the stairs. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the girl’s face was bright red with embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Annie?" He asked, genuinely worried for her. The girl looked at Darius, blushing bright red. "I... I, um..." she stuttered, and then proceeded to rub her soft belly. It took him a second, but the black babysitter deduced what she wanted. Darius breathed a sigh of relief. It was dinnertime. She must be hungry. He wasn’t sure why she was so embarrassed, but he brushed it off. Of course, Darius was only half right. "Oh, did you want something to eat?" The black man asked.

"Well... um... k-kind of..." she shyly stuttered.

Darius had used up most of the ingredients in the house making lunch, so he was fresh out of food. "Well, we don't have all that much in the fridge...” Feeling a bit generous after his victory today, Darius decided to throw little Annie a bone. “Tell you what? Why don’t I order some takeout? Or I could-" "I’m not hungry..." the spoiled girl stated, bluntly. "I... wanted to ask if I could, um... drink your... special ingredient... by itself?"

Darius was floored. Did he really just hear that? Did Annie just ask to drink his cum straight? The young black man could barely hide his growing erection. Annie saw the large bulge in Darius’s pants out of the corner of her eye. But she remained silent, eager to hear the black man’s response. Finding his bearings, Darius answers. "Oh... uh, sure," he nodded. "It takes a while to make, though. Is... that alright?" Annie let out a barely audible sigh, relieved that her babysitter didn't think her request was too strange. "Y-yeah... that’s fine." The little white girl was more than happy to wait. She would wait as long as she had to for Darius to give her what she craved.

Darius asked the little girl to wait in the living room and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a small shot glass from the kitchen cabinet, the babysitter stopped in his tracks. What exactly was he supposed to do now? Annie was looking right at him. He couldn’t just waltz into the bathroom like he did before. He would have to be a bit stealthier. Using the door of the fridge, Darius covered the majority of his body enough so that Annie could only see his upper half. He then began to shuffle the contents of the fridge around to make it seem like he was rummaging through it. “Ah, here it is. Now, let me just...” The black college student wasn’t the best actor, but he tried his best to be convincing. Stroking his dick as quietly as he could, Darius aimed his cock at the shot glass.

However, Annie didn’t buy the act for a second. She was well-versed with how Darius’s “special ingredient” was made by this point. The chubby white girl stared directly in the direction of the young black man, picturing him jerking off his massive black cock right behind the fridge door. If only it weren’t there; then she could’ve seen it with her own eyes. “Y-you almost done?” Said the impatient Annie, biting her lip. “Hurry...”

Hearing her bratty cry was stimulation enough, and in only a minute, Darius filled the shot glass full of cum. So full in fact, that some of the warm dick milk overflowed, coating the outside and rim. Darius adjusted himself and closed the fridge door. Walking slowly, as to not spill any of it, he handed the little white girl the cum-filled glass. "Sorry if it's sticky, I... spilled a little bit on the-"

"It's fine." Annie interrupted, yanking it from the black man’s large hand. Without even looking, the underaged girl runs her tongue around the outside of the shot glass, collecting as much of the substance as she can. She sighs and moans in pleasure, happily savoring the naughty flavor. By the time the 10-year-old was done, the outside of the glass was coated in little white girl drool. Then, without missing a beat, Annie poured the entire shot into her mouth. A trail of spit connects her lips to the shot glass as she pulls it away, placing it on the table in the living room. The little white girl kept the cum in her mouth, swishing it around with her tongue before swallowing. It tasted even better by itself. It was in that moment when Annie realized she could no longer hold back.

"Can I... *hah* have some... more?" Annie panted, completely out of breath. "Please, please, please?" Though he had just came, he was sure he could manage. "S-sure... let me just-" But before he could head for the kitchen, Annie grabbed his arm. "Could... you refill it here? I... I want to see it..." The girl's words made the black babysitter’s heart stop cold. The jig was up. Annie must’ve figured it out somehow. But how? Did she look it up online? Did she call a friend of hers? In the end, it didn't really matter. Annie knew. But to Darius's amazement, the little girl didn't looked disgusted or angry with him. She looked hungry.

"I know what the ingredient is..." The chubby white girl places her hand directly on Darius’s crotch, touching his black cock through his pants. "Please? I promise I won’t tell..." She pouted, giving the black man the best puppy-dog eyes she could. The way she was looking at him... it was unfair. There was no way Darius could stop himself from giving her what she wanted. And truthfully, what he wanted.

The black babysitter slowly took off his pants and underwear, letting his big black cock flop out in front of the little girl. His dick was already fully erect, courtesy of Annie’s playful touching.

Annie gazed at Darius’s ebony cock in wonderment. Without breaking eye contact with it, she hands her babysitter the empty shot glass. "Here... fill it up..." She quietly demands, hypnotized by the mere sight of his dick. Darius began stroking his meat, now to an audience of one. In a way, it was kind of humiliating having a little girl telling him what to do. Just this morning, Darius had started this as a way to get back at Annie for being such a brat. But now he was at her mercy. Sure, she says that she won’t tell now. But at the drop of a hat, she could tell everyone about this. He could get kicked out of college. His parents would probably disown him. It could ruin his entire life. With these thoughts in Darius’s mind, it was clear that embarrassing her was no longer an option. He had to dominate her. He had to make little Annie a horny cumslut; one that couldn’t bear to live without him. And only him.

The white 10-year-old licked her lips, eager for her second helping of warm cum. Darius decided to let her have it, directly from the source. Letting the shot glass fall to the carpeted floor, the young black man stopped masturbating. “H-hey! What’re you doing...” Whined a confused Annie, upset that her treat was being delayed. Darius stood tall and proud. For his plan to work, he needed to be convincing. “So you know what this is, right Annie?” Darius questioned, referring to his throbbing black member. “O-of course I do! I’m not stupid.” The little brat chided. “And I know that if you stroke it a lot it... shoots...” She couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. She was still a little girl after all.

Abruptly, Darius clasped his hand beneath Annie’s chin. He pinches the little white girl’s chubby cheeks, pursing her lips together. “Then you know what to do.” The black youth stated matter-of-factly, letting go of the girl. Annie stayed frozen for a moment from shock, before giving Darius a menacing glare. “Um... WHY would I do that? You can do it, right?” While the girl did “study” a few videos on the subject, she wasn’t sure why she had to pleasure Darius. She didn’t care if he felt good or if he was satisfied. All she wanted was his cum. It was this selfish attitude that Darius had to break through. “If you want it, you’re gonna to have to work for it.”

Annie stood in front of him, conflicted. The 10-year-old girl couldn’t deny that she was curious. If Darius’s cum tasted as good as it did, then maybe...

As if in a trance, Annie place her small hands on the black cock in front of her. The little white girl studied the ebony rod intently. She enjoyed the warmth it radiated onto her palms for a moment, before gripping it semi-tight. Then, imitating what she saw in the videos she watched earlier, she started to slowly pump Darius’s black cock. The tip was pointing directly at her, aimed and ready to fire at any time. The chubby white girl’s stroking left a lot to be desired, but it was understandable. After all, it was her first time. But the black man had to give her some discipline, or she would rat him out sooner or later.

“Damn girl, you suck at this. This really the best you can do?” Darius snickered softly. “S-shut up! It’s my first time...” Annie retorted, flustered at the verbal abuse. This only strengthened the 10-year-old’s resolve, as she began to pump with slightly more force. Her stroking quickly became more rhythmic, as she once again fell silent. The little white girl put all of her focus on Darius’s cock. The only thing on her mind was tasting that delicious cum. Or so she thought. In the back of her mind however, was the creeping truth.

Darius’s cock was huge. Maybe even bigger than the ones she saw online. It was definitely longer, at the very least. And it was much more appealing, in terms of looks. After the initial shock of being forced to stroke his cock had worn off, her initial apprehension faded away. It almost seemed... natural for her to hold it. His heavy... black... cock. Pulsing with every pump of her small white hands. She didn’t just want Darius’s cum anymore. She wanted... what every white girl in those videos wanted. To please a superior being. And to be rewarded.

“Good little piggy. Work that black dick.” Darius bellowed. Annie let out nothing more than a soft, breathy moan in response. The young man’s insults only accelerated the little girl’s reprograming. All she could do was stroke the hard, black member that was in front of her. Like a good girl. All the while, Darius was thoroughly enjoying himself. Watching Annie get hornier and hornier in real time was a treat to be sure. It seemed his revised plan was working. Or perhaps it already had worked, and the 10-year-old was nothing more than a mindless slave by this point. Whatever the answer, Darius wanted to go further. It wasn’t enough to just have the underaged white brat stroke him. He wanted Annie to want him more than anything.

"Open your mouth, girl." Darius commanded.

With no apprehension, Annie wrapped her lips around the tip. That was all she could fit into her tiny mouth. Clinging to Darius’s shaft with both hands, she began to French kiss the head passionately. Her tongue ran up and down the opening of the man’s dick. With just one taste, her mind went totally blank. It had a musky flavor that made her body shiver. But was it really the taste that was making her feel this way? Or was it just the mere idea of sucking black dick that was making her feel all tingly? The young picky eater couldn’t tell. All she knew was that it felt good to suck big black cock. And that was all a little white girl like Annie needed to know.

Her body now on autopilot, the plump little preteen began working the babysitter’s dick like a lollipop. Starting from Darius’s ballsack, Annie ran her tongue straight across the underside of his shaft, leaving a slick trail of warm kiddie saliva. Opening her mouth as wide as she possibly could, tongue sloppily dangling out her mouth, the girl attempted to deepthroat Darius’s cock in one go. But she could barely get an inch in before choking. Darius glanced at his little white plaything with a look of impatience. “Is that how you suck dick, girl?!” Roared the 20-year-old man. He wasn’t really all that angry with Annie. He couldn’t honestly expect a 10-year-old to be a pro at giving head. But he had to be verbally rough with her, to make her submissive. “That black cock too much for you?”

“S-sorry...” The girl quietly apologized. No back talk. That was a good sign.

Before she could even plan her second attempt, Darius decided to help her out. Swiftly and with little warning, the black youth shoved his cock into the girl’s mouth. And just as swiftly, he pulled it out, producing a satisfying *POP* as it left her warm mouth. Annie let out a few shallow coughs before trying to regain her bearings. Her breathing was fast, her face was flush with blood, and most visibly to Darius, her eyes were wide with exhilaration. “How’d you like that, you little slut?” Asked the young black man. Through her heaving breaths, Annie could barely speak. But she managed to eke out a few words in response. “I... *hah* loved it...”

Darius continued to throatfuck the 10-year-old girl with zeal, getting her body accustomed to the sensation with every thrust. And after only a few minutes of training, little Alice was able to take a little over half of Darius’s cock. “You’re a quick learner...” Grunted the black man, satisfied by the young girl’s progress. Annie tried to respond, but all that came out were muffled moans of pleasure. Annie was in her own little world by that point, trying her best to savor the taste of Darius’s cock.

But suddenly, the young black college student was brought to the edge. He wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. With another satisfying *POP*, Darius pulled his cock out of the girl’s mouth, utterly drenched in lovely preteen spit. The white girl looked up at the man not with annoyance, but with desire, with longing. All she wanted was his big black cock. “Open that mouth wide, girl. I’ve got something to give you.” Ordered Darius, who was about to burst at any moment. Annie got down on her knees, closed her eyes, and opened wide. Completely submissive. Completely his.

Load after load poured into the 10-year-old's mouth. Annie let out a satisfied sigh as her mouth was filled with Darius’s warm cum. Fresh cum was better than she could’ve ever even imagined. The manly taste and smell drove her crazy. It coated her entire mouth in a milky coating. The virile black man’s musk pervaded the little girl’s impressionable mind. She now knew that this was what she was made to do. She was born to pleasure big black cock. Why else would their milk be so delicious to her?

"You better swallow, fatty." Said Darius, interrupting the girl’s deviant thoughts.

Annie looks up at him with loving eyes and nods. “O-okay...” In two big gulps, she swallowed it all. As proof, she shows Darius her mouth, sticking her tongue out. Sure enough, it was gone without a trace. The spoiled little white girl began rubbing her plump belly slowly, as the warm cum slinked into her stomach. Quiet coos were the only sounds that escaped her lips. "Good little pig." Praised the black man, patting his underaged pet on the head.

The 10-year-old girl, still not satisfied, began tenderly kissing Darius’s flaccid cock. She knew it was selfish of her, but she wanted to be completely filled with his cum. She never wanted to live without the tingling sensation she was feeling now. The young black man decided it was time for the finishing blow. “Listen up, you little bitch.” Annie stopped and pulled herself away from the black youth’s dick, despite every part of her advising her against it. But she wasn’t going to ignore Darius’s commands. No one else could give her what she craved. He was her provider. And as long as she could continue to suck his big black cock later, the little white girl could wait.

Darius continued, asserting his unequivocal power over young Annie. “Only black dick tastes this good, alright? No pindick little white boys’re gonna have a cock like this.” The dirty talk turned the spoiled white brat on. He was right. All the articles she had read supported it. Not to mention all the videos she “studied” earlier. Annie wasn’t the adventurous type. She preferred the comfort of things she knew. She was a picky eater, after all. And she knew black cock was perfect for her. It was bigger, more appealing, and made the thickest cum. So why would she settle for less when she could have more? So much more.

"Y-yes..." Annie responds, practically drooling.

"Good, remember that. Now get back to work, pig." Smirked Darius.

The 10-year-old girl smiled sweetly at the young black man, before swiftly continuing her service.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Epilogue]  
The next few months saw Darius and Annie’s relationship blossom at an incredible rate. With her neglectful parents out of town so often, the two could continue their taboo play without interruption. And even when they did force themselves to go check on their daughter, Annie kept quiet. She knew that if she said anything, she wouldn’t be able to be with Darius. And that just couldn’t happen. The chubby white girl loved him dearly. Mainly for the sex of course, but also... just as a person. Over time, the once bratty child mellowed into a submissive cocksucker. But certain things never changed.

Even after her parents decided Annie was old enough to stay at home without a babysitter, she would still call Darius over every day after school. Even after so long, the young girl couldn’t help but remain a bit picky. Not to the same degree as before, but she wouldn’t be shy when expressing her distaste for certain things. Like dating any tiny-dick white boys. Only a big black cock could make her happy. And Darius was more than happy to provide. So, while little Annie never really got over her pickiness, at least now she was picky for the right reasons.

[For /2dblacked/]


End file.
